1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a phase-change memory having a stacking structure, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device, for example, a phase-change memory device, may include a phase-change material that changes resistance according to a temperature. Typically, there is a chalcogenide (GST)-based material, which is comprised of germanium (Ge), antimony (Sb) and tellurium (Te), as the phase-change material. The phase-change material changes to either an amorphous state or a crystalline state based on a temperature that defines two states “reset” (or logic “1”) or “set (or logic “0”).
In a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) application, a phase-change memory device may include a plurality of memory cells defined by word lines and bit lines. Each of the plurality of memory cells may include a variable resistor, including a phase-change material, and a switching device, which selectively drives the variable resistor.
In the phase-change memory device, the word line may be provided in a junction region within a semiconductor substrate, the bit line may be provided in an interconnection region, and a diode or transistor may be used as the switching device.
It is useful to improve a memory cell density in the phase-change memory device and reduce the size of a chip area. However, reducing a minimum feature size of the memory cells is limited by an exposure source.